


Lex Luthor and the Hungry Kryptonian

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Established Relationship, Futurefic, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-22
Updated: 2005-08-22
Packaged: 2017-11-01 12:11:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/356608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex's reading of "Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince" is interrupted by Clark's need for food.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lex Luthor and the Hungry Kryptonian

## Lex Luthor and the Hungry Kryptonian

by Magdelena

<http://members.cox.net/magdelena_1969>

* * *

_Summary_ : Lex's reading of _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_ is interrupted by Clark's need for food. 

_Disclaimer_ : I do not own any of the characters herein (only the plot). The characters of Clark Kent, Superman and Lex Luthor are the property of their creators and DC Comics. Smallville is owned by Gough/Millar Inc and the WB Network TV. All the characters in the Harry Potter universe belong exclusively to J.K. Rowling, Warner Brothers, and anyone else JKR chooses to allow to play with them. I am publishing my fanfiction writings only for my own selfish desire to be a part of their world and receive nothing in return. 

_Author's Note_ : Thanks to both Sev1970 and Ataraxis for betaing for me. 

* * *

"Lex, I'm starving." 

"Clark, I promise I won't be much longer." 

"That's what you said almost three hours ago." 

"I'm sorry, it's just that I've been waiting for this book for so long. I mean I offered to send in someone who she could dictate to while she was pregnant, but no, she insisted on going at her own pace." 

"You promised me dinner." 

"Why don't you go grab something in the kitchen to tide you over? I've only got one more chapter and then the chapter on Draco is coming up. I just love his character. We can go to dinner after that." 

"The only reason you love Draco Malfoy so much is because he reminds you of yourself." 

Lex finally looked up from his copy of _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_ and smirked. "Please, Clark, my father would never bow down to the likes of Voldemort. Lionel would BE the Dark Lord. Besides, if I were Draco Malfoy, that would make you Harry Potter... dark hair, beautiful green eyes, and a hero complex." 

"Right, because Draco and Harry are just hiding feelings of love and devotion behind all those hexes they throw at each other." Clark rolled his eyes and snorted, even as he advanced on Lex, carefully plucking the book out of his lover's hand, making sure not to dislodge Lex's bookmark. 

"Dinner, that's all I want. Then you can read all night for all I care." 

"Fine," Lex pouted, muttering under his breath about pushy aliens. He took Clark's proffered hand and stood from the sofa. "But since you're forcing me to leave before I'm ready, I get to choose the restaurant." 

Clark grinned. "Sure, Lex. Considering there's only one restaurant in all of Smallville, and I seriously doubt you want to drive all the way to Metropolis tonight. You'd miss far too much reading time." 

Lex stuck out his tongue at Clark playfully as his reply. The two had almost made it to the door when suddenly Clark laughed out loud. 

"I just realized that if I'm supposed to be Harry Potter, I suppose that Pete and Chloe are Ron and Hermione." 

"Of course," Lex answered seriously. "Lois is Tonks, and Lana is Cho Chang. We even had our own Cedric - poor Whitney. I was originally thinking the castle could be Hogwarts, but now I'm thinking it's more like Malfoy Manor. I mean from a Smallville perspective, this would really be an alternate universe, because even though your biological parents are dead, the Kents seem more like Lily and James Potter to me than the Dursleys." 

Clark goggled at Lex, a dumbstruck look on his face. "You've seriously thought this all out. That's just... odd." 

Lex held open the door to the garage and motioned for Clark to precede him, smirking amusedly. "Yes, of course it is, because my life is so normal. Lord forbid there should be something odd going on in my life." 

"You're such a doofus," Clark chided gently, capturing Lex's lips in a tender kiss. 

"But you love me anyway, right?" 

"Yep." 

Lex slid into the Lamborghini and buckled his seatbelt before starting the car. The engine purred softly as he met Clark's gaze seriously. "And you promise me that after dinner you'll leave me alone until I finish the book?" 

"Can we have sex first?" 

Lex snorted. "Yes, Clark. We'll take care of both of your appetites." 

"Then you've got yourself a deal," Clark agreed as he settled back into the seat. "I hope you and Harry will be very happy together," he teased. 

"'Harry' and I already are, Clark," Lex muttered, his hand reaching out automatically to link with Clark's. 


End file.
